1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a wearable robot and a method of controlling the same. In one or more example embodiments, the wearable robot is configured to detect a standing time point and generate an auxiliary torque for assisting muscle strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wearable robots having various purposes, such as for helping movements of disabled persons, the elderly, and the infirm by assisting their muscle strengths when they move, for rehabilitation treatment for muscle disease patients, for soldiers who carry heavy military gears, or for industrial sites in which workers carry heavy loads have been briskly developed.
Wearable robots used for soldiers or industrial sites may generate relatively larger forces than the forces generated by an ordinary human being, whereas wearable robots used for the disabled person or the elderly and infirm may generate relatively smaller forces to assist the wearer with day-to-day activities. Wearable robots used for the disabled, elderly and infirm persons help the wearer to have a convenient life, and may be classified as part of smart aging technologies, which has been receiving attention in light of an aging society.
Walking assisting apparatuses may improve the quality of life by improving a moving ability that is a basic, essential life element for the human being. That is, when elderly people who cannot walk for a long time wear the walking assisting apparatuses, they can experience various activities that they would not otherwise be able to partake in, and can be more active and thus, the walking assisting apparatuses can be used for rehabilitation. Also, the walking assisting apparatuses may serve as wearable computers and thus can be used for real-time health check and assist in an emergency situation through combined various information technologies.
These walking assisting apparatuses can be classified into several types, such as exoskeleton type walking assisting apparatuses in which frames are mounted on all of hips, knees, and ankles, or walking assisting apparatuses that are worn only on a waist and thighs so as to assist only the hip joint, according to purposes.
Also, since a walking assisting apparatus is based on movement, batteries may be mounted on the walking assisting apparatus, and the walking assisting apparatus may be light-weight to not burden the wearer. When assisting the wearer, it may be desirable to have the walking assisting apparatus generate an optimum joint torque at an exact time point.